


【亚瑟王】普拉森舍宫的冬天（尤瑟/沃蒂根骨科衍生）

by Ronan_0259



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017), The Other Boleyn Girl - Philippa Gregory
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronan_0259/pseuds/Ronan_0259
Summary: *前文《烛火之下》*《另一个波琳家的女孩》里的亨利八世和《亚瑟王》的尤瑟是同一个演员*于是就进行了时间操作：假如沃蒂根是亨利八世的弟弟*cp：Henry VIII/Vortigern，Mercia/Vortigern
Kudos: 2





	【亚瑟王】普拉森舍宫的冬天（尤瑟/沃蒂根骨科衍生）

几个小时前，亨利八世刚刚躺在这里的时候，那儿只有沃蒂根一个人。他仿佛不知道哥哥就在屏风后窥视一般，若无旁人的一件件除掉身上的衣物。亨利八世猜想沃蒂根平时也不允许侍女触碰自己的身体，他解开繁复衣扣的动作那么流畅自然，大约是平常做习惯了。皮草从肩上落下来，上面还有未干的露水凝结，打湿毛尖，微微发黑。然后是立领外套、袖口饰有蕾丝样花边的衬衣、袋装裤、长靴。沃蒂根偏爱深色和厚重的面料，配饰也简洁，除了代表公爵身份和都铎这个荣耀姓氏的图章戒指外别无他物，佩剑剑鞘也是重色皮革。沃蒂根的身影被床柱和帷幔遮挡，当他再次回到亨利八世的视线中时，依然裹着那件皮草，只是披风下露出的苍白肌肤证明沃蒂根身上什么都没有穿。

国王依然困惑，他想知道弟弟在自己的卧室里更衣是出于什么原因。只见沃蒂根坐到床边，面对国王的方向，身后腰下靠着两个柔软的羽绒枕，衣襟随着动作自然下滑敞开——

肌理清晰的胸膛和小腹掩映在皮草的茸毛间，两条腿大分，从床的边缘垂下，脚尖勉强能踩到床前的圆形波斯地毯。他的脚踝线条优美纤细，像是艺术家经过精密数学计算后画出最完美的弧线。小腿光滑，也许是光线原因，颜色白惨惨的，到了膝盖处却多了一点点不太和谐的红晕。也许在沃蒂根的身体上，任何理应健康的颜色都不太协调，反而像是石膏像上刻意点染的胭脂色，打扰了整体病恹恹死气沉沉的气质。大腿根部却被皮草下摆和毛绒绒的袖口遮挡，看不太清楚。

沃蒂根低头，手指从转了几个角度，像是在模仿别人的手，轻轻抚摸上自己左侧脸颊，顺着形状完美的下颌骨向下，带着红白玫瑰章纹戒指的大拇指摩挲着略微干涸的嘴唇，直到它从略显病态的浅色变成鲜润的玫瑰色。

那只手若即若离，似乎要从嘴唇上离开，沃蒂根不舍的一口含住其中两根手指，牙齿边缘轻微触碰指尖，舌尖试探着裹挟住冰冷如同尸体的手，可那几根手指却离开了，将从他嘴里带出的唾液涂抹到唇角的皮肤上。沃蒂根假装那是亨利八世的手，抚摸着他颈侧敏感的皮肤，食指和那上面的黑色宝石戒指刮过他的喉结。他的身体已经开始因为兴奋而寒毛竦立，高频率的颤抖。戒指坚硬的边缘划过肋骨附近的皮肉，棱角不慎留下了擦痕。那一块区域瞬间开始泛红，并传输着不明显的疼痛感。沃蒂根却毫无反应，继续向下。

国王看着弟弟握住他自己的阴茎，勉强蔽体的皮草几乎完全滑落，大腿根部和更里面的部分清晰可见。而亲王身体后仰，完完全全依靠在软枕头上，露出自己的脖颈，仿佛是献祭般的要等谁来咬上一口。沃蒂根那只没带戒指的手动作粗暴的抚慰着阴茎，另一只手用两指撑开身后的洞穴，那里已经润滑过了，濡湿柔软，周围还有点羊脂膏留下的亮晶晶的反光。

沃蒂根想到在普拉森舍宫的一个冬天，也像这个冬天一样，寒冷，干燥，漫长。亨利的卧室里燃着壁炉，火光跳动在四分之一圆木上。他身后垫着两个枕头，然后哥哥进去，操着他，顶得他的身体一前一后的在床上晃。那时候年轻的亨利还有一些后天教养出的温和气质，他吻着沃蒂根的脸颊和脖颈脆弱敏感的皮肤，带着家族图章戒指的手不小心在沃蒂根身上留下擦痕。之后他把沃蒂根压在床上，像是在摔跤课上将对手压在身下一样，让本身体格就不如哥哥的沃蒂根难以反抗。他抓住沃蒂根的两只手，将它们扣在床上，而沃蒂根唯一能保持自己不要失去控制的支点就是和哥哥阴茎相连的地方。他感受到亨利的胸膛磨蹭着他的脊背，哥哥颜色较浅的柔软头发擦着他的耳尖。未来的不列颠国王征服着他的第一块疆土，并留下疼痛、恐惧、和顺服的记号。

他闭上眼睛时看到亨利八世那双优柔明亮却带着雄心的焦糖色眼睛，凝视着他，然后不顾他的反抗操着他。沃蒂根有些想要尖叫，或者咬住哥哥宽厚的肩胛骨。他想着，拼命咬着嘴唇，眼角水汽朦胧。他睁开眼睛时，哥哥就不见了，操着他的正是他自己的手指。

沃蒂根花了很大的力气才克制住想要流泪的冲动。

他强迫自己陷入另一种想象，他明确知道亨利八世一定在那扇屏风后注视着他的躯体，眼神也许充满欲望，也许是暴怒。他无所畏惧，并以挑逗哥哥为乐。于是他努力忽略内心满满的厌弃感，让自己射在皮草和自己的手上。

那一年在普拉森舍宫，他只靠后面就高潮了。哥哥的两手粗暴地抓着他的两手，二人都无暇顾及沃蒂根勃起的阴茎。他的精液射到了哥哥的小腹上和床单上，有一小部分还溅到他自己的脸颊边缘。

哥哥是暴君，在床上也是。在他还未知晓自己未来会成为英格兰与爱尔兰的国君时，这种属于凯撒的统治欲与暴力天赋就显现出来。他的罪行不仅仅是将不知悔改者送上绞刑架和断头台，还有将他最忠实的顺服者蹂躏，欺凌，贯穿，撕毁——直到他最亲爱、最服从的弟弟彻底被这种病态的占有，或者说拥有，所说服，然后再也无法接受另一个人的怀抱，也再也无法原谅另一个人享受这个怀抱。沃蒂根所有骄傲和懦弱情绪都像藤蔓似的依附于兄长，当这种含蓄的依恋不再得到回应时，很多年前亨利八世亲自种下的嫉恨种子就像狼毒果一样结出鲜红有毒的果实，散发着甜腻腻的香味。然而不同的是，毒可以轻易杀掉触碰它的人，沃蒂根却不行，他决意复仇，却又无法真正伤害哥哥。唯一的原因在于他未曾感到绝望，因为他曾经得到过疼痛却真实的回应，那么这也许可以证明他还能再次得到回应。那回应伤他如此之深，以至于如今伤痕都未痊愈。可是他管不了那么多了，他只想要哥哥的赐予，无论赐予的是什么。

于是在那之后，他带着一身麦西亚留下的精液和齿痕掐痕，外面裹着一层其实什么都遮掩不了的皮草，脸颊上残留着湿腻的泪痕，站在哥哥面前，假装自己还是骄傲的沃蒂根公爵、国王年幼又深得宠信的弟弟。并强迫性的在哥哥面前再次揭开那层在阿拉贡的凯瑟琳到来后就蒙上的布，把他们二人间曾经不正常的关系撕扯出来，丢到亨利八世面前，让他自行辨认。沃蒂根甚至心想，如果亨利八世依然没有反应，那么他就走得远远的，远离都铎宫廷，去爱尔兰，去法国，或者别的什么地方——只要亨利八世这辈子都不会再想起那个在他面前自慰并被大臣像狗一样操的弟弟。

可是当哥哥那双几乎不应该属于暴君的琥珀色双眼看着他时，沃蒂根心里两根名为羞耻和后悔的鞭子又开始抽打他了。他十二岁的时候，有着这样眼睛的哥哥教他读希腊文；他十四岁的时候，有着这样眼睛的哥哥与他一起去打猎，那天他们一起杀了一只漂亮的牡鹿；他十六岁的时候，有着这样眼睛的哥哥把他按在普拉森舍宫的藏书室、卧室、餐厅长桌上操，然后对他道歉——沃蒂根经常是疼的，但他又挺喜欢。

他跪下，跪在织着精美花纹的羊毛地毯上，跪在王的脚边，将骄傲的头颅低下，不敢注视国王那双狮眸一样的漂亮的眼睛。他焦虑又无比平静地等待着国王的判决。半晌，王说话了。沃蒂根忘了国王到底说了什么，但他知道国王想操他了。


End file.
